Inktober Writing Prompt - Kitty
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Twenty-Two of Thirty-One prompts. "Uh, Bendy?" "Yesss, Henry?" "You're purring again." "Mmm, I can't help it!" "Uh huh, sure you can't."


Since the past couple prompts have been darker, I figured I'd post a fluffier one. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Bendy was chasing after Henry. It had been many months since he had turned from the Ink Demon back to his normal self. Alice and Boris were watching from afar. Bendy lunged forward and hung onto Henry's back, causing them to fall to the soft grass in laughter.

"You got me, Bendy!" Henry responded.

"Damn right I did, old man!" Bendy huffed.

Henry chuckled and began to rub Bendy in between the horns. He was surprised to hear a deep rumbling sound come from Bendy.

"Uh, Bendy?" Henry asked carefully.

"Yesss, Henry?" Bendy replied.

"You're purring again."

Bendy's black eyes widened and he tried to stop the noise, but it was all futile.

"Mmm, I can't help it!" Bendy said, his words slurring together.

"Uh huh," Henry said while smiling smugly. "Sure you can't."

Bendy slapped the man's hand away and sulked on his chest.

"You're mean," Bendy pouted.

"Nah, I'm just realistic," Henry replied. "Besides, I don't remember modeling you after a cat."

"I'm not a cat!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

~!~

"I hate you."

It was Halloween night. Henry convinced his inky creations to dress up in the costumes he had bought. Boris had a mechanic costume, Alice had a pair of fake, white angel wings, and Bendy had...

A cat costume.

A freaking, cat costume.

It had a black cat ear headband, a black cat mask, and a black cat tail.

"That's a nice costume, Bendy," Boris said, his expression innocent.

"Thanks, buddy," Bendy muttered.

Alice was smiling kindly at Bendy - well, he assumed so - while Henry (that bastard) was laughing silently at Bendy's pain.

"Relax, bud, no one will make fun of you tonight," Henry said. "Well, except for me, of course."

"If I was still the Ink Demon, I'd murder you."

"I know."

"You also know I can turn into him any time I want."

"But I know you won't because you're afraid of him."

Bendy went quiet. Henry smirked internally.

~!~

"Trick or Treat!"

It was now ten o'clock and most of the kids were back inside since it was so late. Henry had taken the ink creations door to door. Everyone approved of the mechanic costume Boris had. Everyone loved the angel costume Alice wore. And everyone cooed at Bendy's costume. Bendy kept a scowl off of his face, knowing they didn't know his predicament.

"Alrighty, ready to go home?" Henry asked when they had each had a bag full of candy.

"Yup!" "Yes, Henry." "Uh huh!"

The older man chuckled before picking Alice up (he had offered to carry Bendy, but the little demon refused and Boris was too heavy) and began the walk to the house. He watched carefully as Bendy's eyes drooped slowly.

He knew Bendy hadn't been sleeping well ever since they had left the studio months ago. He also knew that Bendy was going to crash soon. Apparently, so did Boris because he took Alice from Henry with a sad nod.

"You take Bendy, Henry. I've got Alice," Boris said softly. "That alright with you, Alice?"

"Yes, Boris," Alice said, her smile bright.

Henry thanked them both before waiting for the right moment to pick up Bendy. Bendy's eyes closed further, and further, and further until...

The little ink demon's eyes slipped shut and his body fell forward. He would have hit the ground if Henry hadn't caught him. He picked him up with a heavy sigh and kept walking.

~!~

It was November second when Bendy's eyes opened.

"Hey, bud," Henry said, his face lighting up with a smile. "How're you feeling?"

Bendy blinked. "Better, I guess."

"Tired?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I don't blame you. You've lost a bunch of sleep these past few months."

"What happened?"

"After Trick or Treating, you're body shut down and you fell into an exhausted sleep."

"Oh."

They fell silent until Bendy yawned again and moved to hug Henry.

"Thanks, old man," Bendy muttered.

"Always," Henry replied while side-hugging the (not so scary) ink demon.

"Uh, Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I still in the cat costume?"

The only response Bendy got from Henry was outright laughter.

* * *

Can you tell I had fun typing this? Also, I wanted to post this on the twenty-sixth, but as you can tell that didn't happen.

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
